Since Forever
by MaybeInAnotherLife
Summary: Max is going to college and has a group of friends called "The Flock." Somehow Fang, Max's childhood friend has still found a way into her life when all she wants is to forget about him. What happens when Max needs a fake boyfriend and accidentally finds herself with the last person she ever wants to be with, Fang? First Fanfiction Ever! FAX! Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Flock

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story ever! Sorry it's kinda short. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Max or any of the characters, just the plot.**

Chapter 1

Ugh not again. Thats disgusting. Sigh. I guess I'll tell you a little about myself.

Im Max as in Maximum not Maxine or Maxie or anything. Seriously people need to get that! And yeah I'm in college now. Yup what fun.

And these are my friends in "The Flock". I have a nonstop talking roommate, Nudge. Seriously she never stops talking.. like ever! Then there's Iggy, roommates with the ultimate player Fang, who I obviously hate, a lot. Ella who is roommates with this girl named Lissa, this total bitch who is not part of the group and is never in her dorm anyways. Anyways thats that the whole flock, but minus Fang, he's in it but I like to pretend he's not. I can't ever see myself ever being friendly with him again. Maybe if he were less of a player.

I have to admit tho, he's really hot like hot hot, but I can never say that obviously, since we basically hate each other. He's a player and doesn't give a crap about other people's feelings, playing with them then tossing them away once he's bored. That's what I hate. We were neighbors before college and there was once a time when he was my best friends, but that ship has sailed.

Well as for my situation right now.. its Fang. Again. He's my problem. I'm waiting for Fang and his so called "girlfriend" the red haired wonder, Lissa, the total bitch obviously, to stop kissing. Ew

yeah and it had to be right in front of my locker too. ugh gross.

"Helloo?" I said flapping my hands in front of them.

"OH it's you! What do you want?" Red haired wonder replied clearly annoyed that i had interrupted her make-out session with the freaking emo boy.

"Umm.. you're in front of my locker," I stated giving her a glare.

"Oh," she looked at me annoyed and flipped her hair. "Ugh. what- ever."

They shuffled over to the side a few inches. Was it that hard? I walked to my locker and then looked over at them again.. whoa they were basically eating each others faces. gross. I put in my combo, opened my locker and shoved books and binders inside, swapping them out for materials i needed for my next class.

"Bye Fangy!" I hear the shrill voice to my side. I turned and watched as red hair wonder skipped off down the hall.

Finally!

"Jealous Maxie?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Oh ew look who it is. Fangy." I said not even bothering to turn around, knowing that he was there. "Haha no never, you wish."

"Oh I know," Fang said. "Im just too hot for you of course. You can't handle it"

"Again. seriously no. That's gross. I don't get what girls even see in.. THAT," I said gesturing at him.

"Uh please. What's not to like?"

"haha funny emo boy"

"Wow I'm not emo. Anyways, bye Maxie. Love you," he said walking away.

"ha Hate you too."

God he was seriously so annoying. I don't understand why Iggy has to hang out with a guy like him. But I guess Iggy doesn't really have a choice since they're roommates and see each other all the time. But that doesn't mean we all have to like him right? Even if he's in the flock? Somebody should kick him out already.

 **Yes? No? How was this chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2: Unplanned Date

**First fanfic story ever! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Max or any of the characters, just the plot.**

 **K update time!**

Chapter 2

I slammed my locker shut getting ready to leave and go back to my dorm, since all my classes are over for the day.

"Hey Max." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Dylan.

"Oh hey, Dylan. What do you want?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"uhh.. what no," I quickly replied.

"Why not? You always say no," he said giving me a look.

"ugh ok fine only this once."

Dylan gave me a smirk before walking away. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow"

Oh no. What have i done? I dont really want to date dylan. I mean he's cute and all, but he's probably a player. I only agreed so that he would stop bothering me and asking me out overtime he saw me, cause it was really getting on my nerves. Maybe after one date he'll forget about me and I can just turn him down.

* * *

I opened the door to my dorm room and saw Nudge and Ella in my room, talking and whispering over something.

"Hey guys, I'm back," I called out to them.

"Hey Max! I heard you got a date tomorrow," Ella said winking at me.

"And you know what that means!" Ella and Nudge screamed together.

"What? How do you even know about that!?" I asked her kinda confused and shocked that the news travelled that fast.

"Well Dylan was bragging that he finally got you to say yes to going out with him after asking you all the time, and then Iggy heard, who told Ella about it right after class ended. Then Ella texted me about it and then came over to our dorm! ZOMG how cool is that we can go shopping or something and give you a whole makeover! I know you'll hate it but you have to dress in something really nice and wear makeup even though you probably don't even like Dylan since he —" Ella slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth to shut her up.

"Oh thank god I thought you were never going to stop talking," I sighed sitting down on my bed next to them.

* * *

"Okayy! Time to get ready for your date!" Nudge sang out to me from the other room.

Oh no. She walked in with Ella behind her holding a curling iron and a makeup pouch.

"Guys it's a causal thing. We're just going to the movies," I muttered looking at them.

"Yeah! Of course we know that!" Nudge excitedly replied. "Doesn't mean you can't still look good."

"Besides, the outfit it not too formal, its causal, but cute at the same time," Ella added.

"And how long is this going to take?" I asked.

"well depends on how much you struggle. If you don't then it will be shorter," Nudge stated.

"okok. I won't just make it quick. I can't sit that long."

I looked in the mirror after they were done. Woah this is so not me. I was not that pretty was I?

"Woah.. I actually look good?" I questioned in wonder.

"YEAH! I know we actually did a good job!" Nudge replied giving Ella a high five.

 _\- Knock Knock -_

"Ok that's my cue. Dylan's here. Thanks guys!"

"yeah no probs what are friends for?" Ella noted, with Nudge nodding her head along giving me a quick hug.

I walked quickly to the door and opened it. Dylan looked at me and smiled.

"wow you look beautiful," he observed.

"Thanks" I replied looking down.

We walked out the door and I turned around giving a quick glance at Nudge and Ella who were waving at me, before shutting the door behind me.

Well here goes nothing.

 **YAY! Idk is this kinda short?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Kiss to Distract

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story ever! Sorry it's kinda short. Thanks so much for the reviews! Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Max or any of the characters, just the plot.**

Chapter 3

We walked back to my dorm room slowly. I didn't hold his hand or anything, I don't think we were at that point yet, and after tonight, I know he's not my kind of guy. I just don't know why he even bothered asking me out in the first place.

"So that was fun," he looked at me.

"Yeah.." I replied wavering.

"We should go out again some other time," he commented in a questionably manner.

"Maybe," I responded, not really knowing what else to say since I didn't really want to go out with him again.

Suddenly he leaned in for a kiss. I froze. Then I reluctantly gave in. It wasn't so bad.. was it?

I pulled away rather quickly. "Anyways, thanks for tonight."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow I guess?"

"Yeah. Bye, " I turned, opening the door to my dorm and walked in.

"So, how was it," Nudge bombarded me as I got in. Well, this may be a long night.

* * *

Walking quickly, I rounded the corner, almost running to my locker as Dylan called me from behind. Oh no! I looped through the crowds of walking people in the hallway, hoping I would lose him this way. Nope no luck.

"Max!" he cried from behind me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a lean dark figure of a guy. Great! A distraction! Quickly I grabbed the guys arms, turning him around and close my eyes. I kissed him passionately, knowing that Dylan was probably right behind and watching.

"Hmm.. I love you babe," I mumbled through the kisses. Woah, this guy was actually going along with it and kissing me back. He had his hands around my waist and my arms were around his neck, pulling him in.

"Max, What Are You Doing?" Dylan asked from behind me, annunciating every word clearly.

"Oh," I acted surprised. "I didn't see you there. This is my new boyfriend." I motion to the figure behind me.

"Fang?" he questioned shocked.

"A WHAT?" I shrieked turning around and finally looking the lean dark figure of the guy I had Kissed. Oh GOD NO! This was like a nightmare. My face fell, jaw dropping, I gaped like a fish out of water staring at Fang.

He was smirking at me and raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong babe?"

Good thing I was turned around so Dylan couldn't see my shocked face. Shit! NO way! Fang with a smile playing on his lips at my sudden reaction, flipped me around with his hands on my waist, so that I was facing Dylan again.

"I thought you hated Fang," Dylan accused me.

"Oh what no, of course not!" I brushed it off. "I mean if I'm dating him, I can't hate him THAT much," giving Fang a look.

"Babe, I love you!" Fang mumbled at me, planting a small kiss at the side of my temple, pulling me towards him.

"Me too," I replied affectionately, but really inside I was so disgusted. OUT of all the people I could kissed, it had to be him? Really, I think this world just hates me.

"I want to hear you say it," he looked at with amusement written all over his face. UGH. He was having so much fun with this because he knew how much I hated him.

"I love you soo much FANG," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I couldn't hide my annoyance anymore, but to my luck, Dylan had left. Finally! I quickly pushed Fang away from me.

"What's wrong babe? Don't love me anymore now that Dylan is gone?" He teased me. "I save you from a disastrous relationship. You should thank me, Maxie."

"Yes, thank you FANG dearest," I said in my most sarcastic voice. "How will I ever repay you!?"

"Hmm Well.. I know a way," he muttered, inching towards me and snaking his hands around my waist.

I pulled away and shot him a death glare before walking off.

"You know you were the one to kiss me first!" He called out from behind me. Ok yeah.. I think I've had enough for one day.

 **YESS! Favorite chapter I've written so far. Did you guys like it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Tutor

**Thanks so much to all the people that have read my story so far! I honestly had no idea where to go with this chapter..** **I was thinking of ending it cause I have nothing. But oh well I'm just going to go straight into it then.** **Well hope it good!**

Chapter 4

"MAX!" My math teacher called out to me after class. "I suggest you get a tutor for this subject since you seem to be lagging behind."

No not this again. I easily got through every class and subject with pretty good grades except math. The one subject I could never do, even if my life depended on it. Not that it will ever get to that point.

"Ok, where do I even find one?" I wondered out loud, sighing.

handed me a small yellow slip, writing on it, "Take this to the school library and they will assign you a student tutor."

"Ok Ok," mumbling as I stalked out the door to my math class.

I headed over to the library and waited in line for the librarian to get to me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the librarian asked.

"Umm.." I fished out the yellow slip from my backpack and handed it to the librarian, Ms. Lotte.

"Here, it's a tutor slip. I was told to come down to the library to get assigned one?"

"Oh yes.." taking my slip in her hand, she read the details my math teacher had inscribed on it. "Hmm.. ok," she mumbled self-consciously to herself and typed a few words on the computer. Ms. Lotte then picked up her pen laying idly on the counter and scribbled a few words on it before turning back to me.

"Your tutor is Nick Walker," she said handing me the yellow slip once again.

Ok cool no big deal right? I headed over to one of the tables near the bookshelf and pulled out my textbook. Might as well get started on homework and studying here, since I'm already in the library. As I read the history textbook, my mind wandered over to the name Nick Walker. The name really bothered me. It's like I heard it somewhere, but I can't really place the exact person and face to associate the name with. Hmm..

"Hey babe," a voice came from behind me.

"AHh!" I did a short scream. A few people on the other tables glared at me. WHat? I rubbed my eyes.. oh I must have fallen asleep. I checked my watch.. 5:12. That's not so bad, but I should head back to my dorm soon. Turning around I glared at the person behind me. WOW no way! Guess who? Yup. again.

"Stop doing that!" I screeched at him, getting a few more glares thrown our way. Fang was still standing behind me and breathing lightly, making all the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Stop what? Breathing?" Fang chuckled casually taking a seat in front of me at my table.

"You know what I mean," I said giving him a look. "Anyways, is there anything you want in particular today? Cause otherwise, leave. me. alone."

"HA funny. I think it's the other way around since you're the one who needs a tutor. Surprise surprise here I am!" he joked sarcastically.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "You're my tutor!?" I should probably leave the library since people were getting really annoyed at me now.

"Yupp." he replied popping the p and bobbing his head up and down, making want to smack his head.

"I knew that name was familiar!" I mumbled quietly to myself, although I think Fang heard me cause he chuckled.

"I'm glad you even remembered the name"

"Oh of course I do." I looked at him, packing up my textbooks and shoving them into my backpack.

"Before you go babe, come to my dorm at 7 tomorrow. That's when I'm available." He winked at me.

"..whatt? oh the tutoring. No, why do I have to go to your dorm," I stubbornly replied. Fang raised his eyebrows at me and opened his mouth to reply, but I beat him to it. Cutting him off, "You know what never mind i'll go to your place. Just be ready and seriously don't joke around cause I really do need help on math."

"Of course MAXIE. See you then!"

"Bye NICK." I slung my backpack over my shoulders and pushed through the heavy library doors.

 **Thanks for reading! Review! Also idk should I do a Fang POV or any of the other character POVs? Just to make it more interesting.. especially Fang's.**

 **Also I'll try to include more characters other than just Fang and Max, cause so far none of the other characters have really had a big part besides them. It is about FAX though, but still.** **Anyways.. Till then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tension at Lunch

**Sorry the last chapter was kinda boring. Nothing really happened, but I'm hoping there might be more going on in this chapter?** **I actually have no idea what to write anymore, I guess I'll just wing it?**

Chapter 5

 _Fang's POV_

I plunk down at my usual lunch table. Technically I blame Max for the break up with my girlfriend Lissa, but then again maybe I thank her instead since I really needed to break up with that girl anyways. She was super clingy and she basically never really wore any clothing. Also, she called me Fangy which was starting to get annoying.

"Hey bro! What's up?" Iggy asked me, glancing over. "Why aren't you sitting with that red haired girlfriend of yours? Or did you break up? It has been over 2 weeks already.."

I just glare at him in return. I haven't sat with them in a while but every time I do, it's probably because I just broke up with some girl and wasn't welcomed to stay with her anymore. He chuckles and continues talking to the rest of our group, "The Flock" about some story. It was totally obvious that he and Ella had a thing for each other. I know Max and Nudge rub it in their faces all the time.

Speak of the devil. Max slides into the seat in front of me. "YOU again. Who is it this time? That red haired wonder? I knew she wouldn't last"

Well, its true. Soon I would be moving on to another girl, and she might just last a week. Maybe ill just take a break off dating and just have a different girl everyday. Yeah I know, I suck. Well that's me for you all. The ultimate heartbreaker, at least that's what I am known as.

"It was technically your fault. She heard some rumor that I was cheating on her with you. I mean I wonder..?" I smirked at her.

"Yeah. NOT my fault. I had a little situation, and it's not like it matters anyways. You kiss so many girls, one more girl wouldn't even matter."

"Oh well I don't know. Its not everyday your old neighbor and enemy kisses you, you know."

"WHAT! OMG no way you did not totally kiss Max! You did! Omg Or did she kiss you!? Even better.. GUYS its finally going to happen! Ive been waiting so long for this moment—" Nudge shrieked.

Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge and raised his eyes at Max, then turned to look at me. "SOo… what's going on with you two?"

"That's so cute!" Ella smiled winking at Max.

"UGH no. Someone please kill me now!"

"Haha. I will, gladly." I replied giving her a look.

"Oh really?" Max raised her eyebrows. "I'd like to see you try"

"WOW I can practically feel the sexual tension between you two. Its like eye sex across the table. Just kiss and makeup already," Iggy stated amused.

"I—WHAT! Iggy you are so gross." Max rolled her eyes. "And look who's talking. You and Ella how's that working out?"

Ella turned a shade of pink and Iggy looked away and down at his feet. I heard Max chuckle at Iggy's defeat.

"OOHHH OMGG everyone's starting to get together! You guys can so double date!" Nudge blurted out.

"Yeah not gonna happen. Ever." Max stated. "I cant stand this dirtbag over here, much less even look at him"

"Why's that Maxie? Scared of what you'll see?" I smirked at her.

"HAHA funny."

At that moment, Dylan showed up at the table and addressed Max. "Max are you still dating him?"

"Uhh what… yeah.. no.. it's complicated. Sorry gotta go!" Max averted her eyes and darted away, purposely not telling the truth to avoid Dylan once again..

I watched as she ran away. She has really long legs, and she was pretty tall at 5'8, but I was easily taller than her being 6'2. She has these warm chocolate brown eyes that are to die for, and dirty blonde hair that could be spotted from anywhere.

Dylan ran after her. I swear that guy was up to no good. I don't believe for a second that he was truly in love with Max. I'm pretty sure he was only going after Max for maybe some dare or bet he made, plus she was hot and still didn't have a boyfriend. Max hasn't had a boyfriend since well.. Sam. She's been pretty closed off since then, and to me too.

 **There you go. Not much happened, but then again idk where this is headed. Review! And thanks everyone who has been reading it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tutor Session

**Ok back to Max's POV you can assume it's always her unless otherwise stated. Idk how long this chapter might be, but all of mine seem kinda short. Oh well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Ugh. I stand outside of Fang's door and knock. I tap my foot impatiently on the ground and put my hands on my hips. Why is he taking so long? Please tell me he didn't forget about the tutor thing. He was the one to tell me to go to his door today at this time anyways.

The door flung open and Fang leaned casually against the door frame and crossed his arms, smirking at me. Ugh yes he was really hot. I quickly looked away and slipped between him and door frame, lightly brushing his side. I quivered at his touch and covered it up quickly, walking to his bed and setting my stuff down.

"Wow Maxie dearest, a little impatient today?… Oh wait thats everyday." Fang strolled over to where I had plopped down on his bed.

I ignored him and started to pull my textbook and work out of my backpack, placing them around the bed. "Fang, Im not in the mood today, plus I really need to get my grades up for math so please be serious for once in your life," I sighed, glancing at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "So demanding."

I glared at him.

"Yo Max," Iggy shouted from the kitchen. Gosh Iggy was an absolutely amazing cook, and well for me.. let's just say I shouldn't try cooking again. "Well you two have fun, I'm heading out," Iggy said picking up a tray of food and walking to the door.

"Ohh, where to? Ella,"I questioned him, raising my eyebrows.

"Uhh… maybe." Iggy quickly slipped out the door. HAHa of course. Well I guess tutoring now. My math grade literally depends on Fang now. Sigh.

Well, Fang started talking, opening my textbook and explaining in detail on what I didn't understand. I'd have to give him the credit because really he isn't as bad as I thought he would be. Actually it's the exact opposite, he's not bad at all, he's pretty good. I glanced over at Fang from the corner of my eye, he was really pretty cute when he was trying to concentrate. EW ew ok stop. I hate him and he hates me. Nothing more.

After a while, I was starting to understand a bit of it, but then again I still hate math and my mind started wandering elsewhere.

"Ughhh…" I sighed, exasperated. "I am never going to understand this!"

Fang chuckled at my expression. "Ok, we went over quite a lot, let's take a break then."

Fang got up from his bed and walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want some food? I think I can make us some quick mac and cheese."

"YES! That would be amazing!" I leaped up from his bed and stalked over to the kitchen and sat down at one of the bar stools.

He placed a mac and cheese in front of me and then another for himself. I quickly devoured the food, I hadn't realized that I was starving, but then again I always was. He chuckled at me.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, it's cute." I raised my eyebrows at him. I cant tell if he was being serious when he said that or if he just said that to everyone. "I see your appetite is still as big as always."

"Oh please. I've never changed," I mumbled the last part. "You're the one that has."

"Max.." his voice softened. I avoided his glance. I couldn't look at him, not now at least.

Quickly I changed the subject. "So how are your classes going?" I asked, even though I wasn't really curious. Anything to avoid this subject.

He seemed to get the hint, but still looked warily at me as if we had something we need to talk about. I guess we did with our history and all. Well not today, Im just going to avoid it as much as possible until the day I can't. Im hoping I can just let the past slip away, but things never work out the way you want it to. We have to mend our past at some point before letting go and moving on right? But that meant I had to relive it all again.

Fang and I ended up talking about a lot of things like we used to talk, but it still wasn't the same, and that's ok. I didn't really want it to be. For the record, I don't think we made a single snarky comment in between that convo. He seemed to understand the seriousness and hurt when I said he had changed.

After finishing up our food we got back to our tutor session. "Well, babe. Good talk. Time to see you fail at math again." He winked at me.

Ahh there was the comment I knew would be coming. There was no way we didn't have any commentary about each other. Fang talked some more, and I think it was pretty late since I was getting super tired. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a moment Fang wouldnt notice. I briskly glimpsed at Fang. Yeah he wouldnt notice I thought to myself, drifting away.

 **Lol yes Max did fall asleep at Fang's dorm. Ohhh.. well something is def going to happen next chapter. Well at least I hope, since I only have a slight idea of what I want to write next.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Terrible Morning

**Yay new update! I feel like no one really likes this story.. should I still continue?**

Chapter 7

 _Fang's POV_

I looked down at Max. She fell asleep in my bed last night, and quiet honestly I was tired so I ended up falling asleep right besides her. Man she was pretty adorable when she sleeps, leaning carelessly on my chest, just sleeping. She looked so peaceful and calm, which is almost a never, especially around me I guess. If she could see herself now, she would be so mad. I don't mind her being mad though, it was kinda cute and really hot. Haha.

She nuzzled her head further into my chest pulling me closer to her and she slept soundly. I reached down and brushed her hair slightly, and ever so lightly kissed her on her temple before I moved her away slowly and go up from bed.

"Morning lovebird," Iggy wiggled his eyebrow as I walked into the kitchen. Of course he was up and at it in the kitchen early in the morning; he was a really good cook. "How was your tutor session with Max…or sleeping with her?" Iggy chuckled. "I see you two were getting a lot of work done."

I smacked his head as I walked past him. "Haha very funny."

"Ohh I know, so what happened? Seriously I come back and find you two asleep in the same bed, when just a few hours before I left you guys, you were both at each other's throat. HAHAha did you have a heart to heart.. or maybe even more." Iggy gave me that knowingly look, that seemed to say I know what's going on here.

I glared at him. "Yeahh.. no. I'm going to shower. You go on and live your own little fantasy. By the way how was Ella?" I laughed and walked off to the bathroom.

 _Max's POV_

Ugh, is it morning already? I absolutely hate mornings, its just so damn hard to get up. I hate having to wake up. Most difficult . YUP. I pulled the blankets surrounding me closer and snuggled deeper into my bed. Sigh I love sleeping.

I rub my eyes and open them sleepily. What the hell. I glanced around the ceiling, the bed, the blanket. Everything was so unfamiliar, but not completely unknown to me. SHIT. This is definitely Fang's room. His whole bed was just a shade of black and the room looked exactly like it did from last time. I must have fell asleep during the tutor session and Fang hadn't bothered to wake me up. That dick.

I pushed myself into sitting position and saw Iggy cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Iggy turned and saw me yawn and sit up, "Hey did you have a nice sleep? How is Fang's bed? Or actually sleeping with Fang" Iggy teased me.

"Wait wait.. WHAT! You're telling me that first Fang didn't even bother to wake me up, THEN he sleeps in the same bed as I did!? Didn't he even bother to maybe move me to the couch or even himself?" I shrieked, suddenly wide awake. God this morning has been a complete nightmare, besides the fact that I will probably eat Iggy's food later, which is to die for. That's the only plus side. This day could not get any worse. Oh man am I wrong.

"Yeah buddy. You snuggled up real nice with him too," Iggy wiggled his eyebrows. Ahh I hate that kid. Jk he's my one of my best friends and I seriously don't know where I would be without that amazing food he cooks all the time. You have not tasted REAL food until you eat Iggy's food.

"Okay yeah. This is way too much for me to handle this early in the morning, I'm going to freshen up in the bathroom," I called back to Iggy in the kitchen.

Where is Fang even at this morning. He is so going to be yelled at, god I hate that kid. Reluctantly I slipped out of Fang's bed and slid over to the bathroom still yawning.

As I turned to reach the handle, and push the door open, BAM! Oh shit. I ran into a hard thick wall. Wtf is this, what kind of bathroom has a second door? I stared at something entirely different though. It had olive skinned tone, and this so called "emotionless brick wall" is actually a person with a perfectly chiseled body. Wow if real guys where that hot, oh wait they are cause there's one standing right in front of me.

My hands were on this guy's chest and I slowly looked up and my eyes met with dark black onyx eyes speckled with a little gold. Oh fuck. The eyes I've spent imagining over again, eyes I would know from anywhere. That perfect face and shit, just the person I wanted to meet on this already shitty morning. It like Im living in a super bad dream, but one that you can't wake up from, and OH WAIT it fucking REAL.

"Maxie, babe. I know I'm irresistible, but no need to stare." Fang's voice dripped of sarcasm. He smirked and leaned over touching under my chin and lightly pushed it up and closed. Man I didn't even know my mouth was dropped and wide open. From shock or from whatever else.. I had no idea and I really don't want to know.

Ok I have to admit. He is really hot, and he was completely naked right now with nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He had dark black hair slightly damp, and smooth olive colored skin. Shit my hands was still on his chest. I pull my hands away, and all I could think about it if I could just kiss him right now… Man I have to stop thinking about him this way. I hate him and he hates me. End of story. I hope..

Quickly I turned away and slipped past him into the bathroom, avoiding his glance. He caught his hands on my waist spinning me around to face him. Ugh do I have to do this now, and this early in the morning when I can barely even function.

I raised my eyebrows at him impatiently. "What do you want Nick?" I asked him.

He leaned in close and hovered his lips by my ears and whispered, "You look cute when you sleep."

He chuckled and walked away as I cursed under my breathe. I slammed the bathroom door behind me, rotation so that I faced the mirror. Ok just breathe. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second before an image popped in my head. Ahh get out, I splashed cold water on my face trying to get rid of the thought of Fang.

 **Lol I was originally going to write more about what happens after the bathroom, but decided against it. Hope that was good enough though, Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Clothes?

**Sorry about the mistake and all. Anyways hope you enjoy the next part!**

Chapter 8

I felt Fang's gaze on me as strolled out of the bathroom and headed over to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the bar stools next to him. He smirked when he saw me, and I just glared right back at him. The breakfast Iggy made smelled amazing. Seriously I love his food. Iggy placed eggs and bacon in front of both of us then got a plate for himself as well.

"Why do you guys always do that weird eye thing? Like you just talk back and forth with just your eyes. Man you guys are something."

"Hmm.." Fang muttered thoughtfully and turned to look at me, who was now just shoveling food down into my mouth. Oh well it's morning Im not supposed to look attractive.. actually I never try. Who am I kidding. I don't even care enough to have to try to find something decent to wear.

"What time is it?" I asked Iggy, completely ignoring Fang. "Do I have enough time to go to my dorm?"

"Uhhh.. probably not. It's already 7:40."

"Damn it," I muttered. How was I going to change. Im pretty sure if I wore the same clothes two days in a row people would notice. "I don't have time to get a set of clothes."

Iggy laughed. "HAHA I bet Fang has something you can borrow."

"What? Why would Fang have girl clothes?" I asked confused.

"Ohh.. you know," Iggy gave me that look which said it all. Oh gross.

"I'm not wearing any of those clothes. I swear to god, they are all going to be so slutty."

"It's that or the same clothes as today," Fang pointed out to me.

"God. Just let me see it."

"K." Fang walked over to his bed and pulled out a drawer on the side and took out some clothes. I followed him and picked up each clothing to examine them… if you even call them clothes.

"Why in the world do you have these clothes? What do those girls even wear home?" I muttered under my breath. With each clothes I picked up, the pit feeling in my stomach sunk lower. Each piece of clothing was more revealing than the one before.

"My shirts."

"You let them take your shirts? Aren't you going to run out of clothes soon then?" I asked incredulously. God I hate Fang he was such a player.

"You think that low of me? I don't even sleep with that many girls. There's only been three, and it's been throughout a long period of time."

"Yeah.. sure," I said, not paying attention at all as I was still deciding if I wanted to look like a slut today or like someone unsanitary and doesn't change their clothes. Of the 3 choices, I picked the one that revealed the least. Ugh, well here goes nothing.

I walk into the bathroom and pulled on the clothes. It was a pair of short shorts and a crop top that didn't cover much of my stomach and showed a little too much cleavage for my taste. I stared at the mirror, I kinda look like a slut. Ugh gross. I just gotta get through the day and this will all be over.

"Max, why are you taking so long? We're going to be late if you don't come out soon and we aren't going to wait for you anymore," Iggy called to outside of the bathroom.

"OK ok Im done." I flung open the bathroom door and saw both boys turn around and their jaws dropped wide open. "Wtf is your problem?" I asked impatiently crossing my arms. Oops I don't think this is helping with the cleavage thing and quickly dropped my arms. They were both scanning my body up and down. "Done staring?" I said rudely.

"Woah what happened to Maxie?" Iggy whispered glancing over at Fang.

Boys. I pushed past them, picked up my backpack from the floor and pulled on my black converse. I turned around and put my hands on my hips. They were still staring at me. "Seriously Stop Staring. Or I will punch you both in the face."

"OK ok please don't," Iggy winced and put his hands up in surrender.

"Well let's go or we'll be really late," I opening the dorm room and walking out.

 _Fang's POV_

I have nothing to say. No snarky comment. Max is so hot. She has never worn anything like this, and seriously wow. I couldn't stop staring at her. I need to stop, maybe I can try glancing at the floor. Damn my eyes kept sliding up to Max. She is so going to kill us if we keep staring. From the corner of my eyes I watched Iggy stare at Max from behind as well as she stormed out the room looking really pissed off.

"Max is so hot," Iggy whispered at me.

"Yeah I know," I whispered back.

"Shut up. You know I can still hear you both, you perverts." She flicked her middle fingers up in the air, directed to both of us. I heard her mutter something under her breath, something about boys. Man she was badass and hella attractive.

 **This chapter is not what I usually write about, and sorry about the disrespect to girls. Hope that was not pushing it over the line, but thanks reading guys! Luv you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: School Day

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongOMG sorry guys I don't think I will be able to update anytime soon! Ive just been so busy the last week I havent had any time to write at all. Anyways this isnt even a full chapter sorry guys! I swear I will try to finish the chapter when I can! And yup im going on vacation the entire next week so I basically cant do anything at all! So sorry guys please dont hate on me cause of this incomplete chapter./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 9/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"As I walked up to Nudge and Ella, both of them looked at me super shocked, whispered some words to each other and broke out into a wide grin. OH no Nudge is so gunna…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""ZOMG Max What are you wearing! WOAHH I think you're spending too much time with us, we totally changed you! Actually that is so CUTE except maybe I wouldn't even go that far with the shirt tho it is a little low hanging but other than that WOAHH! Seriously I can't believe this is you! What even happened to you. It's like the real Max died and a new one woke up, except the fact that your attitude is still the same, bitter as always, but your whole outfit has been tossed out and switch.. you should so wear this more often!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Please stoppp!" I covered my ears and tried to ignore Nudge's constant blabber as she saw me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Did I already mention that this was going to be a really long day? Well.. it really will be. Man this day has just turned out into a terrible disaster. I don't know how much more I can take./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"strongYeahh.. Ive been super busy and I really don't know what to write in this chapter so if you have any ideas what should happen in this story next please please write it in the reviews and I will try to see if I can fit it in the story! Thanks SOO much for sticking with me you all, I know im a terrible author and my chapters are hella short! Ill try to update! (:/strong/p 


End file.
